


two-way

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam is too dumb to ask for things, M/M, Making Out, Pining Liam, Theo is a Little Shit, like theo's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: Liam doesn't know when Theo's birthday is, but is too afraid to ask. Theo quickly shoots down that concern(with his mouth).





	two-way

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbness that I wrote today. Morey appear for like two seconds, so sorry if you were expecting to see them for longer! Inspired by something a friend told me the other day :)

“You’re in this way too deep, man.” Mason rests a careful hand on Liam’s shoulder, eyeing him with wariness. “I dunno about you but I, for one, am through seeing you pine after him all day.”

“It’s not pining if we’re dating?” Liam protests feebly, before adding, even more unconvincingly. “And I’m perfectly normal about this, like I am about everything else.”

“Liam.” This time, it’s Corey who speaks; his eyes are a careful, sweet brown. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but… you’ve  _never_  been perfectly normal.”

“Oh my god, I love you.” Mason looks at him with stars in his eyes, while Liam looks at him with fire. Not the sinful, smoldering fire, _no;_  he's talking about the damaging, destructive flames from Hell. Because that’s where Corey should stick his opinion.

Before Liam can actually voice this pleasant thought out loud, though, Mason interrupts him.

“Look dude.” Mason shrugs, “Just go up to him and ask him when his birthday is.”

“It’d make me sound like such a bad boyfriend though!” Liam  _doesn’t_ whine; just protests responsibly like the mature adult he is. “I don’t want to sound like a complete idiot!”

“Too late.” Corey says with that angelic smile on his face; and Liam wants to scream because  _why did he agree to get along with this guy again?_  Surely not for  _this_  torture.

“That was unwarranted—”

“Liam.” Mason interjects calmly, eyes screwing shut as he recalls. “You literally sent me a text saying: ‘ _Theo’s birthday must be on Valentine’s Day._ ”

“Yeah, but—”

“And when I asked you  _why_ , which I totally regret by the way, you said—and I quote— ‘ _see,_   _it all adds up because he’s the love of my life_.’”

Liam’s face burns as he struggles to find words to appropriately convey his disappointment and mortification at this being used against him.

“What happened to confidentiality and trust?” He croaks out finally.

“That was pretty smooth actually.” Corey comments, looking honest-to-god surprised. Liam’s kind of insulted. “I’m impressed.”

Who else says dumb things like ‘ _I’m impressed_ ’ at the most ridiculous things?

Liam slouches, lips curling downward. That’s right:  _Theo_.

“What.” Mason asks, concerned, “What is it?”

“Theo says that too.” Liam confides, against his better judgment; his reservations are validified when Corey starts laughing almost hysterically, completelyout of the blue.

“You're ridiculous! That’s it, I’m out!” Corey announces, actually getting up and storming out the door. Liam and Mason both stare dumbly at the slab of wood, as though Corey just went invisible and is trolling them or something.

“Yeah, just.. just go ask him.” Mason slowly starts to get up. “I’m… gonna go.”

“Yeah.” Liam can’t find it in him to protest, still undeniably shocked that Corey actually _walked out_ on _him_. “You do that.”

Now it’s just a matter of figuring out when Theo’s birthday is. Maybe he can ask Stiles or something?

 Huh.

 

xx

 

After Stiles laughs at him— _through text_ —Liam has given up. There’s no way he can do this. He can’t possibly go up to Theo for real and say, ‘ _yeah so I’m your boyfriend but I don’t know your birthday because I’m an idiot and also since I can’t find your fabricated medical records._ ’

That’ll go over  _real_ well, Liam’s sure.

Theo must be able to scent him, because Liam can practically  _feel_  the chimera looking at him with worried eyes, even as he drives. That sounds kinda dangerous, actually.

“Are you dead?” The concerned question comes in exactly as charted, and Liam’s shoulders sink as it makes his thoughts circle back to the problem at hand. “ _Liam_.”

“It’s weird hearing you say my name.” He tries to divert the topic and it seems to work because Theo’s eyes narrow quizzically at him. “I mean, you always call me ‘Little Wolf’ or ‘Baby Beta’ or bub or  _something_ —”

“I only call you by your name when you’re being weird.” Theo interrupts, before a smirk naturally curves his lips. “Like right now, for example.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” Theo snorts sardonically. “Are you really trying to lie to  _me_?”

“Uh…yes?”

Liam is so  _stupid_. He doesn’t even know why he admitted it, nor is he going to question it. He’s learned to live with his idiocy, by this point.

Theo looks carefully at him.

“Does this…” His voice takes on a more tentative note, making Liam whip his head to face him. The older boy’s normally neutral expression’s been completely wiped off, replaced by uncertainty. Liam doesn’t really like it, because Theo should never have to feel that way around him. “Does this have to do with Stiles asking me about my birthday?”

Liam’s eyes widen and he splutters, making Theo raise an eyebrow. The moment is gone.

“What?!” He squeaks out, eventually.

“Stiles texted me to ask when my birthday was.” Theo’s looking at him carefully, once more. “Kind of out of the blue, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, totally.” Liam agrees nervously. “Why would –  _Stiles_ , of all people, am I right?”

Theo growls in frustration and turns the car into a relatively empty parking lot, before turning to face Liam completely.

Liam’s palms are sweating.

“I  _know_  you set him up to it.” Theo rolls his eyes when Liam tries to stutter out an excuse. “Don’t even  _try_  to deny it, Little Wolf. The real question is: why’d you wanna know?”

“Because you’re my boyfriend?” Liam says matter-of-factly, giving up on trying to deceive Theo any longer. “I’d be a shitty one if I didn’t know.”

Theo’s eyes widen slightly, as though he didn’t expect to hear  _that_ , of all things, come from Liam’s mouth. Which is a little strange, because what the hell else would Liam’s excuse be?

“You…” Theo licks his lips, and Liam’s attention is instantly drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. “You could’ve just asked.”

“Have you  _seen_  yourself?” Liam questions, voice lowering the longer he looks at the chimera’s pretty pink lips. Theo seems to notice this, breath hitching as Liam pulls him in by the nape of his neck, so that their foreheads touch.

Liam  _needs_  to be close.

“You could’ve just texted me, then.” Theo chuckles, the sound reverberating through Liam’s eardrums and straight down his spine.

“You’re right.” Liam breathes, letting their lips brush softly. “Maybe I just wanted to be able to see you.”

Theo makes a little sound in the back of his throat that Liam quickly swallows down, as their lips press hard and their mouths part for each other. He wastes no time in unbuckling his seatbelt and clambering over onto Liam’s lap to properly take a hold of his face—handling his cheeks gently—and slide their mouths together again.

Liam loses himself to the warm wetness of Theo’s mouth, the way the chimera’s heart beats so loudly in this kind of unguarded moment, the feel of his skin moving against his.

When Theo finally pulls away, and Liam’s mind recovers from that whirlwind of a kiss, he manages to gasp out.

“Y-You didn’t tell me your birthday though.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Theo smirks at him, mouth red and kiss-swollen, and Liam’s  _in love_. “But what’re you gonna do about that?”

Liam growls, and pulls him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything that I need to fix--a typo, faulty logic, literally _anything_ \--don't hesitate to let me know! I can be kinda lame sometimes, and not notice, so yeah :)


End file.
